The Rrr-runway
The Rrr-runway is the fifth webisode of Bratzillaz. On October 24, 2012, the webisode was uploaded to the Bratzillaz Website and their youtube account. Premise The Bratzillaz Petz star in their very own fashion runway show! Summary Brightly coloured lights are coming from the Bratzillaz academy as Cloetta, Jade, Yasmina, Meygana and Sashabella are participating in a fashion show for the school. As each girl comes onto stage, the crowds are cheering wildly for the girls, as the Headmistress sits at a table in front of the catwalk with her pet. After they have finished, Headmistress Magika praises their performance greatly, and tells them that she will give them their final catwalk grades the next day. Backstage, the girls are back in their regular gear as Cloetta asks Yasmina to 'do her thing' and predict their grades. After Yasmina recites a spell, the Headmistress is seen at home, marking on a clipboard. The mark is an A+, as Yasmina jumps for joy. Meygana wants to go to Cafe Zap to celebrate, but then Jade interrupts, saying that she senses somebody is not happy. Sashabella lets it drift, stating that nobody would be unhappy with A+, and Cloetta suggests that it is probably the Toola Twins, who aren't doing so well on the catwalk. They are shown wearing bland tartan outfits as the crowd boos. At night, Jade is waking up in a haste. Sashabella notices and asks if she is okay, but Jade still senses the displeasure. As soon as she speaks, noises come from the closet. It is Kissifuss and Fluffinscruff, who are wearing extravagant outfits while throwing things out of the closet. Sashabella asks her pet what they are doing, as Fluffinscruff cries. Back in the dressing room, Jade has told the girls that the pets are sad because they don't get dressed up. Sashabella backs up the point, as Yasmina winces at the thought of it happening to her. Meygana suggests that they do something, reciting her signature spell, ableit changing the words slightly to accommodate the pets dreams. The girls are then shown making clothes, pampering their pets, and dressing them up. As their very own show begins, each pet is in style. Fluffinscruff wears a leather jacket, Kissifuss wears a blue top and skirt, Winkers is in cowboy chic with a colorful monocle, Barkthalameow's cat side is in a fancy coat, while its dog side is in a suit and shades, and Wingzy flies into the air wearing a pretty pink outfit with mask, as Meygana takes a set of pictures which flash up on the screen. Yasmina states that she predicts a good future for pet fashion, Cloetta asks if she sees it in the crystal ball, but Jade points to the crowd of pets, who cheer for them. Sashabella ends the webisode by stating how 'purrfect' it is. Quotes *'Jade:' "I still feel it - but there's just the two of us in here so, who's sad?" *'Sashabella:' "Fluffinscruff - what are you doing?" *'Yasmina:' "Are you trying to give me nightmares?" *'Meygana:' "So, let's do something about it! Let them soar on stars of night, Bratzacadabra, make pet dreams take flight!" *'Cloetta:' "Do you see it in your crystal ball?" Trivia *Clips from this webisode were featured in Double Trouble when Yasmina looks into the future. *MGA released a second basic line that was inspired by the girls' runway outfits. Meygana and Jade were the only dolls of the line to have their exact runway outfits designed. The other dolls had new outfits entirely. Gallery The-Rrr-runway-Bratzillaz-Academy.png The Rrr-runway-Bratzillaz-on-Runway.png The Rrr-runway-Cloetta.png The Rrr-runway-Jade-walking.png The Rrr-runway-Jade.png The Rrr-runway-Yasmina.png The Rrr-runway-Yasmina-and-Meygana.png The Rrr-runway-Meygana.png The Rrr-runway-Sashabella.png The Rrr-runway-Bratzillaz-Headmistress.png The Rrr-runway-Dressing-Room.png The Rrr-runway-Bratzillaz-in-Dressing-Room.png The Rrr-runway-Yasmina-looking-into-future.png The Rrr-runway-Headmistress-grading.png The Rrr-runway-We-got-an-A!.png The Rrr-runway-LOL-Yasmina's-face.png The Rrr-runway-Sashabella-and-Cloetta.png The Rrr-runway-Cloetta-and-Sashabella.png The Rrr-runway-Toola-twins.png The Rrr-runway-Bratzillaz-students.png The Rrr-runway-Jade-senses-sadness.png The Rrr-runway-Fluffinscruff-and-Kissifuss.png The_Rrr-runway-Sashabella-talking.png The Rrr-runway-Meygana-casting-spell.png The Rrr-runway-Jade-Cloetta-making-fashion.png The Rrr-runway-Bratzillaz-pets.png The Rrr-runway-Winkers-mirror.png The Rrr-runway-Meygana-and-Wingzy.png The Rrr-runway-Bratzillaz-pets-on-runway.png The Rrr-runway-Fluffinscruff.png The Rrr-runway-Wingzy-runway.png The Rrr-runway-Meygana-taking-pictures.png The Rrr-runway-Wingzy-snapshot.png The Rrr-runway-Fluffinscruff-snapshot.png The Rrr-runway-Kissifuss-snapshot.png The Rrr-runway-Barkthalameow-snapshot.png The Rrr-runway-Winkers-snapshot.png The Rrr-runway-Bratzillaz-girls.png The Rrr-runway-Bratzillaz-Academy-Pets.png The Rrr-runway-Sashabella-Purrrfect.png Category:Volume 1 Category:Bratzillaz Academy Students Category:Bratzillaz